


Bananas

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been leaving Steve gifts in his freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words Say What prompt 7/26/13

For three days in a row, Steve had gotten home from his absolutely hellish day and found his favorite treat in his freezer. Frozen banana, dipped in chocolate and coconut. It was clearly home-made, and even more strange, probably from Danny, as his alarm system showed Danny’s code was used to access his house all three days.

He’d been in court. Scheduled to testify on Monday, _oops sorry we meant Monday afternoon, we will absolutely get to you in the morning, or maybe the morning after that._ Steve was told again on Wednesday night that he would be called Thursday, as quickly as possible. They understood that they were taking away his time that could be better served elsewhere but they did absolutely need him to speak against a particular scumbag since he had been the only witness to see the man kill his mistress.

Being one of the few people the state allowed to let have a phone in the courthouse, Steve kept in touch with his team. They had caught a case Sunday night, solved it Monday before he left court. Caught another one on Tuesday, and had been talking him through everything, but again, they were the best there was, and Kono had texted him that they had the guy and were on their way to HPD before he left court on Wednesday. So much for his time being better used elsewhere.

Steve dialed Danny’s number as he took the first bite of banana. 

_”Babe, you back at the office in the morning?”_ It was speakerphone, Steve assumed he was still driving.

“Nope,” He said around the food in his mouth. “Haven’t been called yet. Defense is stalling.”

 _”That figures. How are you doing?_ ”

“I haven’t killed anyone. Yet. Hey, not that I don’t really appreciate it, but have you been breaking in and leaving me frozen bananas?”

 _”It’s not breaking in, I have a key, and an alarm code.”_ Danny laughed.

“Why?”

_“Because you haven’t killed anyone, babe. Three days in a row, you’ve been sitting there waiting and you haven’t even fired your weapon. That’s pretty impressive, for you._


End file.
